Jurassi-kicking
by Phil From Produce
Summary: The isle of Motounui is in danger when a 40-foot killer dinosaur is loose. Is the beast too much for the brave Moana to handle? A humorous adventure with influence from Jurassic Park.


Chapter 1 - A science experiment gone horribly, horribly wrong.

()()()

A beautiful sunny day was once again warming the South Pacific ocean near modern day Polynesia. On the beaches of the island Motounui, A 16-year old future chieftan of that island played around with a bunch of kids her age. They were playing football with a sponge that had washed up on shore.

That particular girl, was named Moana, and had just finished a trial of greatness a month before, sailing to bring the heart of the goddess Ta Feti back to her, and to restore the green to the world. She accomplished the task with the help of the demigod, Maui. But after such a taxing adventure, it was time to have some fun.

"Go long!" Moana called out to a boy a few feet ahead. She flung the sponge as hard as she could over the group.

The sponge landed into the hands of her teammate, who clung to that sponge like a mother clings to a baby. But that poor baby would've been squished when a group of 5 teens, boys and girls, tackled the boy down. Moana gasped at the sight of her friend getting nailed to the grassy ground.

"Ahomana! Are you OK?" Moana rushed over to her teammate.

"I'm OK!" Ahomana got up, all scraped up and bruised. He wasn't going to stay down for long.

"You look like you got in a fight." Moana wiped the sand off of Ahomana's back.

"I feel like I got stepped on by Maui." Ahomana referred to Moana's adventure only a month before.

At that point, a timekeeper blew a conch shell on the sidelines, indicating that the game was up.

"Darn it." Moana was unhappy "We were only 2 goals from winning."

Despite being unhappy with the outcome of the game, Moana trudged off to the village with her peers to help prepare the supper for that evening.

()()()

"They spared no expense." The sergeant hit back another glass of beer. "They spared no expense. Then why did I sign up?"

Sgt. Dwight Boykin was sitting at a bar, drowning his sorrows. He had spent 6 months working as a stand-in security guard at the Isla Boobla Dinosaur research facility, also in Polynesia, at a top secret laboratory. But in those 6 months, he basically had nothing to do. He couldn't leave either. Neither could his team. They would all work in shifts. Boykin was off, along with Corporal Vikki Calloway and Corporal Otis "8-Ball" Bamberger.

"This sure beats serving that sorry excuse for salad at the olive garden." Vikki drank a sip from her glass of wine. Despite having a tough exterior, Vikki was a green thumb and a wine drinker outside of her job in the military.

"God, I wish I was back cleaning the toilets at Hooters." 8-ball took a shot of tequila.

"We all know that, you've said it like 18 times this week. I've counted!" Calloway shot her mouth off at 8-ball.

"Oh yeah, like we haven't heard a million reasons to go vegan from you." 8-ball shot back.

"Oh, shut up you 2." Boykin calmed down his squad.

Boykin could feel the frustration from his team of marines. They were lured in with the promise of adventure and good pay from the mysterious group that hired them.

And that promise was about to come true.

()()()

"We've just injected the growth hormones now. The T-rex should be maturing extremely fast." One scientist said.

"I still think it's a bad idea. You see those marks on the walls?" asked a second scientist.

"Ok, for the last time! They can't get out. It's 6 feet thick of the best concrete the government could buy." the first scientist replied.

But then, the dinosaur in question, lifted up his head and looked into the research facility. He was huge, about 40 feet tall, with a brain the size of a small hatchback car.

"Are you sure we're ok?" asked the second scientist.

"Oh yeah. Not even God can break this protective glass." Said the other.

And then, that 40 foot dinosaur smashed his face through the glass and chomped on the scientist who maybe should've hedged his bet, because that dinosaur was hedging him into bite-sized pieces.

()()()

"Warning, Warning! The project has been compromised. The facilty is on lockdown. All security teams to the GMD Lab."

At that moment, Boykin and his squad threw down their drinks, and ran for the armory. Boykin ran in first, and grabbed his .40 Calibre Light Machine Gun, and loaded it up with 7.65 MM rounds on a 9-yard chain. His team all gathered and grabbed their respective firearms.

"Alright, Ladies! It's the moment we've all been waiting for." Boykin told the team. "You know the drill. Shoot to kill, and don't let it find civilization!"

The squad left the armory, and ran out to the shores of Isla Boobla and were too late. The 40-foot T-rex had began swimming with it's strong hind legs kicking towards the strong smell of smoke from dinner on the isle of Motounui.

()()()


End file.
